Vince Larsen
Profile "It's a mystical bond between man and machine." A skilled mechanic, Vince holds a degree in mechanical engineering, however, he wanted to fight the Decepticons in a more physical way, so he joined the EDC as an exo-suit pilot. While not the most skilled, he is well trained, and lacks only experience. Highly impatient, he often makes mistakes because he rushes things. When he's not piloting his exo-suit, he can be found in the hangers, workshops, or garages of the EDC, or his own home in Los Angeles, or learning about Cybertronian technology from any willing Autobot (or friendly Junkion). History Vince was born to a poor, very religious family. As such, he didn't have all the luxuries that other children had. He learned to make do with what was available to him. That has made him good at less conventional methods of finding things. Always a 'natural' with machines, he spent a lot of time in automotive shops, learning to fix cars and trucks. After high school, he went on to technical school, majoring in mechanical engineering. But what he really wanted was to actually join the fight against the Decepticons, rather than build things to help the EDC, so he joined them, and became an exo-suit pilot. Also, a devout Catholic, he feels that he was 'called' by God to join the fight, and help the forces of Good triumph over the forces of Evil. Notes *Recently got involved with Sarah Hyatt Logs 2031 *Isotope acquisition in the Andes - The Decepticons raid a nuclear plant. Will everyone survive?! *Museum Quality Mayhem - The Decepticons raid a museum? Vince shows up with Autobot support to beat them back! *Fairway is Captured in India - The Decepticons go to India, for some Thorium Salt from the local nuclear plant. But the Autobots are nearby. Can the Decepticons get what they came for? Or will they walk away with another prize? *Galvatron falls? - Galvatron attacks the Peace Planet. A group of EDC pilots and Autobots go to stop him. Can they defeat Galvatron? *Between a Stump and a Hard Place - Vince goes to back up Roadbuster as he engages some Decepticons. *Charred Strike - Springer leads a pair of humans on a raid on Charr. Stuff gets blown up! *Raid's Brain - Fairway and friends gather in the Ark for a long chat. *Swamp Zombies - Longshot and Vince defend the bridge across the Cyberswamp. Zombies lend a hand! *Underestimating You - Galvatron tries to claim the Great Arena. Too many Autobots and EDC personnel show up to stop him, though. Shockwave jumps in on the action, but his activities don't help with a win for the bad guys. *A Repelling Defense - Vince goes out with some Autobots, a Junkion, and a couple other EDC folk to help put up some defenses. *Inadequate Defense - Backfire, Blast Off, and Frenzy fail to hold the line against three EDC members in the Radio Basin? AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! ;) *Fate versus God - Vince goes out to the Dyson Ring, and has a look around. Unfortunately, Dreadtread shows up to blast away at the human! An epic battle between a servant of Fate, and a servant of God! *Coldwar gets hot - Vince goes to check out a possible Decepticon reported near Houston. It's definitely a chilly reception! Players Lord Vistan